


Leftovers

by ElasticElla



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Feeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annalise is working over the holiday with Laurel and Bonnie, the latter she's still ignoring and the former she's getting to know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> for day 9: holiday food  
> (due to spam, anon commenting is now off)

Annalise is more than a little disgusted at her kitchen. It's filled to the brim with leftovers from the night before, as though extra food would magically make Sam turn up. All of the family, and many of Sam's friends, had the same pitying looks. Half thought he had shackled up with a new woman and the other half thought he was guilty and running. Annalise had her three-part act down: worried, resigned, and then a little angry with some unknown woman. It worked a bit too well, she thought her mother at least would see through it, but it was comforting. 

Much more so than the heaps of comfort food filling her fridge. She didn't care for five different casseroles, or garlic mashed potatoes, or turnips, or a medley of greens, or whatever else was hidden in the back of the fridge. All she wanted was a nice light salad. So of course, the spinach salad ended up being the only dish finished off. After rearranging the fridge, Annalise has a half finished platter of broccoli, cherry tomatoes, carrot sticks, and ranch dressing out for lunch. 

She's picking at it when Laurel comes in. Laurel had been the only student willing to stay over the holiday break, and with Frank visiting his ailing grandmother and Bonnie still painful to acknowledge, her presence was appreciated. Annalise has said her name more in the past few days than the entire year, and it seems to have calmed the girl. She no longer wears the deer in headlights look whenever Annalise talks to her, and she doesn't seem to measure her words quite so much. 

"Do you mind if I run out for lunch? I'll be back within a half hour."

Annalise is about to wave her off, but she wants the leftovers gone more than she wants to keep Laurel out of her kitchen. It wasn't a personal thing, she encouraged all the students to take their lunches elsewhere and not bring anything back. Using the coffeemaker was one thing, using the fridge or microwave or stove, was another. That's how the first affair had started, the little blonde who liked to make extra pasta and- Annalise clamps down on that thought. 

"Eat here, I'm sure there's something in the fridge you like."

Laurel startles at that, but complies, setting her bag down and walking to the fridge. Annalise is tempted to tell her to eat one of the casseroles, she's sure she would listen, but that seems a little much. A little too intimate, a little too close to what she'd tell Bonnie to-

"Is it okay if I have the quiche?"

"Yes."

Laurel places it on the table to cut, slicing herself off a small sliver. Annalise almost snorts at that. 

"Laurel. You saw how much food I have." 

Laurel nods, a vaguely confused look on her face. 

Annalise tries not to roll her eyes, reaching for the knife and cutting a piece thrice the size. She puts both on Laurel's plate as the student asks if she's sure. 

"I don't like quiche," she lies, "I'd have you eat the whole thing if it didn't put you out of commission for the day."

Laurel blushes, and thanks her, sitting down to eat. 

Annalise thinks about that blush far longer than she should. 

For dinner, Annalise has Laurel stay again, heating up two plates of lamb, potatoes, and corn. Laurel's portion is almost double the size, but she only says thank you, the light flush back again. They talk about the case, a murdered baby and their suspected client- the baby's stepfather. Neither believes he did it, and Laurel is further motivated by his innocence. One of these days, she's going to have to sit her down and get her to always harness her full energy. But that can wait for a guilty case.

When Laurel finishes, Annalise asks her if she wants more. It's teasing, though the brunette misses it, softly demurring and saying she should get back to work. Annalise agrees, and decides she'll take out one of the pies later- once they're done for the evening. 

And just like that, Annalise is suddenly in charge of Laurel's diet. Hearing she only had Cheerios one morning, Annalise insists that she come to the office earlier to share breakfast with her. The breakfasts change things more. The lunches and dinners, while out of the ordinary, were still stuffed full of case chat. Breakfast, Annalise declared, was no place for that. 

They don't talk about personal things directly. Instead, they talk about other cases that shouldn't have turned out how they had and various injustices. Laurel is gorgeous when she's fired up, tripping over words thick with emotion and conviction. Annalise wants to ask about the murder, wants to know what roles she played in it. She doesn't of course, but she can't deny the notion- especially among the decorations- of Laurel as an avenging spirit. 

If Laurel is an avenging spirit, Bonnie is a silent one, staying in her office and relaying any information through Laurel. Annalise thinks she's ready for Bonnie back in her life, orbiting closely, but she doesn't want to cede Laurel's new position, so she says nothing. It'll have to change soon enough anyways.

The holidays are coming to a close far too quickly. The three of them have been working like a perfect machine, and it'll be ruined with teaching and grading back in the mix. Work-wise she knows it won't be a huge change, the other four students are coming back as is Frank, but she still frowns at the calendar. 

If she wants to continue eating with Laurel, it'll only be dinners and late night snacks. She'll have them eat in her office and- the sudden image of Laurel kneeling to eat wrecks havoc through her mind. Somehow she hadn't thought of it as sexual, her feeding and over-feeding the girl for the past few weeks. Sure it had seemed erotic at times with her penchant for blushing and opening her mouth too wide, but she hadn't thought about her own involvement. She hadn't thought about how Laurel was sure to put on some weight if this continued, of how she could probably get her to do anything. 

A shiver tingles up her spine, and she considers writing up a contract for them. It's already half worded in her mind when she remembers they should talk about it first. While Laurel was done in her class, she did work for her. Surely they would find a way to work around that. And while manipulation would be in poor taste, it's a tempting thought, a guarantee that everything would go right. Unnecessary though, she decides, watching Laurel read, she'll have her on her knees within a week, begging and eating prettily.


End file.
